Triumph over a broken heart
by Ikutolover93
Summary: Kagome is tired of Inuyasha playing with her heart, making her cry when no one is looking. Kagome has given up every thing for him, yet all he wants is to use her as a shard detector, nothing more. She has decided its time to spread her wings and discover what life is about. With sudden unexpected changes, Kagome must turn to some one she never expected to help her.
1. RUN!

**_Triumph over a broken heart chapter 1_**

* * *

_Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I live at the Shinto Shrine with my mother, grandfather and my little brother, Sota. It has been three and a half years since I was pulled into the Bone Eaters Well. Three and a half years of traveling with a monk, demon slayer, and demons. Three and a half years of bonding friendships, making new enemies, and confusing romance. _

_I, Kagome Higurashi, am a traveling reincarnated priestess. Soon after being dragged into the past I discovered that I had a jewel called the Shikon Jewel Shard inside me. Many demons are after it, and because of that it was accidently shattered. Because of this I'm know traveling the lands of the past with Sango, the demon hunter, Miroku, the monk, Shippo, a child fox demon, Kilala, a demon cat, and Inuyasha, a half demon dog. _

_It's not a fun little walk in the park. There are other demons out there who are and aren't after the jewel who cause many problems for me and my friends. Some of those demons are Sesshomaru, a full blooded Inu demon and Lord of the West, he is also the half-brother of Inuyasha. Even though those two are brothers they don't have that brotherly bond. Another demon that causes a lot of difficulty is Naraku, a cruel and heartless half demon._

_Naraku has been after the Shikon Jewel for a long time. He's the one who started this journey. He seeks the jewel shards to make him stronger and change him from a half demon to a full demon. But, thanks to the help of friends we search and fight Naraku for the jewel shards. So that one day I can wish on the jewel to have never been; so that no one can be influenced by the power it holds. _

_This leads us to where we are now…..._

* * *

"Kagome hurry up will you I want to get going!" An impatient voice shouted from outside the small hut.

"Shut it, Inuyasha, I'm trying to get the stuff we need before we leave! I don't want to leave anything important behind." Appearing from the hut was a long raven haired beauty. She had a large light yellow book bag handing open on one arm, while she kept shoving things in that where in her other arm. As soon as she had cramped everything into the bag she forced it shut and placed it on her back.

Looking up the raven haired beauty replied, her light brown eyes landed on a pair of golden eyes. Before she could open her mouth, and before she could finish her glare at him, the boy in front of her had turned on his heels and started to strut off.

"INUYASHAAAAA! SIT BOY!" Kagome growled as she watched the hanyou kiss the ground with his face. Kagome stormed off as the hanyou twitched in his hole. "Inuyasha you're such an ass you can't even wait for me to finish packing, the shards aren't going anywhere. You got it?" She snapped as she dug her heels into the ground and crossed her arms in anger.

"MAMA MAMA!" A young kitsune cried happily as he ran toward Kagome. Kagome noticed the child and all her anger diminished. She smiled as the child approached her. The memory of the blood bonding she made with the kitsune flashed through her mind.

**_*Flash back*_**

"_Hey, what are you doing in my bag!? Get out of there you little thief!" A younger Kagome yelled as she ran toward a small kitsune, who was digging through her bag. _

"_Ha-ha found them... now I can get my revenge for my papa's death!" Shippo grinned and jumped up using his fox magic. The magic made his small form disappear. Confused the small kitsune looked around, mumbling something. Then he saw the white haired half demon's tall pick up a small little skull and fling it._

"_WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" The kitsune cried out, while holding his head in pain._

"_That's for trying to take the shards!" Inuyasha growled._

**_*Flack back ends*_**

"Hey there Shippo, how's my little kit doing?" She cooed to the child that she picked up and nuzzled affectionately, the sound of flesh being peeled from the ground could be heard in the background.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KAGOME!" Inuyasha growled as he crawled from his crater. Inuyasha stormed over to Kagome and Shippo enraged.

"We can't leave until Sango and Miroku get here. They said they had go get something before they left." Kagome blandly responded as she looked up from nuzzling her child just to see Inuyasha about to grab Shippo's tail.

"Inuyasha I swear to Kami-sama you do that and I will make sure you sat all the way to hell." The raven haired girl pronounced protectively. Inuyasha grumbled and moved away from Shippo's tail. The trio moved into the hut, while they waited for the demon slayer and monk to arrive.

"Finally we can get a move on it." Inuyasha protested and started walking out of the village once more not even bothered to look back.

"What's with him?" Sango said as she held Kirara, the two tailed demon cat.

"Just being rude and anxious to get going again, I'm just glad I'm no longer have to worry about missing school and homework, it makes it a whole lot easier on me." Kagome replied to the demon slayer as they began to follow Inuyasha. Kagome could hear a few special words coming from Inuyasha that made her raise her brow at him.

"Stupid I did nothing wrong..." Inuyasha grumbled to himself. He didn't notice that he had said it too loud for a certain female to hear him. Kagome, having taken notice, stormed up to him, but slowed down to his pace when next to him.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said with a hint of venom in her voice. She smiled at him as a dark aura surrounded her.

"Wha..." Inuyasha forgot to finish what he was saying as he felt himself become smaller and smaller under her gaze.

"What did you say?" She growled at the terrified hanyou before her. The raven haired girl had not noticed the demon slayer, monk and her kit backing away from her scary demon eating aura.

"Ma...mama." Shippo whimpered looking at his adopted mother. Kagome looked at her son and slowly calmed down. She walked over to him and picked the small fox demon up.

"Sorry, Shippo for scarring you, _Inuyasha _needs to learn when to be quiet and _sit_." Kagome growled at Inuyasha who slammed in to the ground once more. "We are taking a lunch break here before continuing on, so let get a fire going so we can eat." Kagome said after a while; before heading to the side of the road to get some of the food out of her bag.

* * *

**_Time skip_**

Kagome smiled as she finished up the instant raman. She thought it was best to pack up the garbage while Inu hanyou pouted.

"Thank you Kagome. That meal was very delicious." Both Miroku and Sango said at the sometime as they handed over their empty plastic bowl.

"Thankyou mama, it was good." Shippo said as he tried to help his mom with the best of his ability.

"Oh you're more than welcome! Oh, Inuyasha bring your bowl over here please it would be a big help." Kagome asked as she poured the left over hot water onto the bowls to clean them off before packing them away.

Inuyasha made no move to do as she asked, since he was still mad at her for the sit command, and the break for lunch that she didn't even ask him about. Kagome sighed and finished the plastic dishes before standing up to retrieve Inuyasha's bowl.

"Now can we get going? I want to get moving before it gets dark." Inuyasha stated before standing up. Kagome looked at him in annoyance. She finished packing before the group set on their way. As they walked along the road Shippo and Kirara snuggled into a pair of female human arms before falling into a deep sleep.

The group stared at the Inu hanyou, not saying a single word until they reached a large meadow near the entrance of a forest. Kagome looked up at the sky. She could see the approaching night sky.

"I think we should get camp set up here before it gets too dark to do anything, and hopefully there is a hot spring nearby so we can bath." Sango suggested as she looked at Kagome and the rest of the group. Everyone agreed with the demon slayer.

"I agree with Sango." Miroku said as he eased over to the woman. If you looked closely you could see his hand twitching as it came near her rump. "I do agree with you Sango." Miroku said as his hand came incontact with her rump, causing a surprise and angry reaction.

Kagome took a step away from the two just as Sango brought her hand up, connecting it to the monks face. Leaving a bright red hand mark on his face. "Do you _ever _learn?" She said angrly as she then reached for her demon slaying weapon.

"Hey Miroku can you gather the fire wood so I can get started on dinner? I want to try to get an early start, we have a long way to go to get on this one I believe." Miroku quickly made a thanking motion to Kagome before he ran off into the forests edge to gather small logs, Inuyasha followed behind Miroku.

As the two left for wood and water Kagome and Sango set up the camp sight. When Inuyasha and Miroku returned they helped set up the fire and helped put the food on.

"Mama, do you bring me any candy?" Shippo asked quietly as he looked at the long raven haired teen.

"Yes, I did Shippo but only a little bit I don't what you eating a whole lot of sugar before bed. It's not good for a growing boy." Kagome purred motherly as she handed him a peace of chocolate before putting the rest away.

"Mmmmm-" The red haired kitsune replied as he took the chocolate and popped it into his mouth, happily. He stood there and sucked on the flavorful thing called candy as his mother and Sango pulled out the sleeping bags.

"Did either of you two see a hot spring?" Kagome asked after she unrolled the sleeping bag.

"Sorry Kagome, you and Sango will have to wait another day or so before we find a spring for you beautiful girls to bath in." the Monk said as his hands made perverted movements.

"Thanks for the information. For now let's all get some sleep, we have a long way to go in the morning, and we all need our strength." Kagome yawned and crawled into her sleeping bag. She moved over a little so Shippo could slip in with her.

The sound of cricket chirping filled the quite meadow that warm spring night. The soothing lullaby was as comforting sound to everyone.

* * *

**_Around midnight_**

Kagome woke up around mid-night panting from a nightmare. Taking her hand she rubbed it across her brow as she sat up and looked around only to find the embers of the fire glowing dimly in the dark night.

She slid out from under the warm sleeping bag, and moved to put more wood on the fire when she noticed Inuyasha had slipped off after one of Kikyo's soul collectors. She gave a sad sigh as she watched a log she had tossed onto the fire slowly catch flame.

Kagome stood up and stretched lightly before go to a river not too far away. Quietly walking down the river the girl hears something coming from a clearing up ahead, unsure of what it was she eased through the brush hoping to be undetected. As she got closer she sware she could hear a familiar voice. As she pushed through another bush she froze at the sound of Inuyasha's voice.

Tears filled the rim of Kagome's eyes as she turned around. She plowed strate through the brush, heading back the way she came. _'I knew he would never love me no matter how many time I helped, cared and supported him and all I get in return is him not trusting me leading me on... I... can't take it anymore.' _She thought as tear began to roll down her cheek just as the camp came into veiw. Quietly she wrote a note to her sleeping friends. Then she quietly made her way over to the sleeping two tailed cat.

"Kirara can you give this to Sango and Miroku when they wake up? Just to let them know I will be ok and I will see them soon, and I will give you a treat next time I see you." Kagome said, as she did her best to choke back tears.

Without a second though Kirara gave an approving meow before curling up again. Kagome pulled out the extra bag she had packed and put some food, her clothing, shards, her arrows, and of course Shippo's toys. Carefully she moved her sleeping son from the sleeping bag. Then, she began to rolled up the sleeping bag and put it in her book bag before picking him up. She head out of camp as fast as she could without waking him up. Time passed fast, and before she know it she had covered almost three miles when the sound of thunder rumbled above her.

"crap" she said and looked around the area and spotted a large hollowed out Gajumaru tree, quickly she slipped into the hollowed out part and put of the sleeping bag over the entryway to shield them rain and possibility the wind if it started to blow. Kagome sat down and leaned her back against the smooth inside of the tree, slightly surprised it was still living.

The raven haired girl jumped slightly by the sound. She kept on walking as it began to poor, soaking the two. She walked until she came upon a cave. "Well I know everyone is getting wet, might as well make the best of it while I'm here." she yawned and closed her eyes listing to the sound of rain falling on the ground.

* * *

**_Time skip_**

Kagome yawned and stretched and rubbed her eyes before opening them. As she peeled her eyes open she saw glimpse of another person's eyes, peering down into her own brown eyes. Without thinking she slapped the owner of the golden eyes. As she looked closely at him realization hit her. Her eyes widened as she realized who it was.

"L-Lord Fluffy..." The raven haired miko said as her eyes grew even wider with surprise. She moved a hand over her mouth in shock.

"What did you call me?" The Lord of the West Lands growled looking down at the girl, who was sitting in her strange sleeping bag. Beside her was still the sleeping kit, tucked safely against her thigh.

"N-N-Nothing, I was not even aware you were he..." Kagome was cut off as his clawed hand grabbed her throat and lifted her off the ground about two to three feet and pinned her against the wall of the cave.

Kagome struggled to loosen his grip of his hand only succeeding in making his grip tighten. She struggled to breathe as she swung her leg. Unexpected to hit a sensitive spot on the young looking demon lord. The demon dropped her in shock.

Grabbing her back pack she threw it over her shoulder she bolted out of there knowing her three strikes were up. The only person who had been allowed to touch or give Lord Sesshomaru weird nicknames was the human child Rin. _'I am so screwed it's not even funny, I slapped, insulted and kicked him in any male's prized jewels, I'm good as dead soon.' _Kagome though with a shaky gulp_._

'_What the hell did that wretch do to me? No injury or fight has ever been able to bring me to my knees with only one blow, not to mention she slapped me and called me Lord Fluffy.' _Sesshomaru thought as he dug his claws into the stone walls. He stood up before walking out of the cave to see Jaken, and Rin walked out of the under growth.

"Lord Sesshomaru what happened? You have a hand print on your face." The child snickered at her lords small _wound._

"Insolent little child there is nothing funny about it! How dare someone slap Milord!" The Toad demon growled trying his best not to find it funny.

"Jaken, that's enough." The demon lord growled as he took out after Inuyasha's wench, as he could still smell the scent of fear from her. He could easily see he was gaining on her and he was not going to hold back when he catched her.

Not too far ahead, Kagome was running as hard and fast as she could to avoid Lord Sesshomaru's poison whip and claws. Just the thought of that made her run harder, looking over her shoulder to see if he was close only to run into something. Groaning Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha standing before her.

'_I'm screwed.'_ She though as she pushed away from him. She was about to walk off when she heard his voice. It made her freeze. Slowly she turned to face the young looking lord, who still had a nice red hand print on the side of his face.

"Umm ahh-" She looked at the two brothers. "Bye." Was the only thing heard from her as she took off again heading straight for the camp, only to stop to grab her bike before taking off again. There was enough noise that it awoke Sango, Miroku and Kirara up.

"What, what just happened?" Sango groaned as she rubbed her eyes. The view of the two brothers was blurry.

_'This is amusing but quite annoying does that wretch ever stop moving.'_ He though as he let out a growl of annoyance before dodging his brothers attacks which stopped when Inuyasha caught sight of the hand print that belong to none other than Kagome.

"What the hell Sesshomaru... did Kagome... slap... you?" Inuyasha snickered at his brother. Sango and Miroku looked up to see the same red hand print and they both tried to contain their laughter.

Miroku coughed trying not to laugh as he looked at the lord. "Let me guess-" The monk said as his voice cracked finally pushing Sango over as she began to crack up "Kagome slipped out of camp hid in a tree which you happened to stumble upon while she slept... you happen to get a bit to close when she woke up ending with you getting slapped, and called a weird nick name... you got mad grabbed her lifted her off the ground and she kicked you...you dropped and she took off and everything ending up here." the Monk concluded still trying not to laugh.

"Monk you're smarter than you look, but my confrontation is with the girl not you." Lord Sesshomaru growled as he passed his brother and the two humans on the ground. His eyes were on a very scared prey.

* * *

**Lover**- this is my fist Inuyasha Fan fiction I hope you like the first chapter

**Jemmy- **I'm the beta! ***Staring at the hot dog demon lord* **hahhaha ***giggles* **

**Kagome**- Hey what are you planning here I want to know, and I really do not want to die this early ***sweat drops***

**Lord Sessy**- you Called me Lord Fluffy do I look Fluffy to you *** glares ***

**Lover**- yes you are fluffy you have mokomoko and its so soft and fluffy, right Jemmy.

**Jemmy- **Personly he should be called Lord Sexy! Oh! I'll call you that from now on! Lord Sexy nooo maybe I should call you puppy! But, I guess that doesn't suit a grumpy man like you though… Lord Fluffy it is! Hey LORD FLUFFY

**Lord Sessy-** ***gurrrr***

**Jemmy- *Smiles and pat Lord Fluffy on the head.* **So soft….. *** her **** **face** *****


	2. Wandering

**Lover: **wow who knew Kagome could wound Lord fluffy's pride with just a slap, insult, and a kick ***grins*_  
_Jemmy: **Poor Sesshomaru, I would give you a hug but I'm afraid that you would try to murder me… ***Anime sweat drop*  
Sessy: **I see noting funny or worth smiling about, and if you hug me I will get rid of you**  
Kagome: **I am good as dead in this chapter so I will do the disclaimer. Lover does not own any of the Inuyasha characters even though she wished she owned me and Sesshomaru...HEY! Not funny **  
Lover: *giggles*** what its true.  
**Jemmy**: ***Sips her drink from her tea cup*** Children, children. You are all beautiful so please no fighting. Do that after the chapter if you wish to dispose of each other. Sesshomaru But if you try to intervene with the readers reading then I will put you out of your misery. ***Smirks*** I have my ways children, I have my ways.

* * *

**_Last time_**

_Miroku coughed trying not to laugh as he looked at the lord. "Let me guess-" The monk said as his voice cracked finally pushing Sango over as she began to crack up "Kagome slipped out of camp hid in a tree which you happened to stumble upon while she slept... you happen to get a bit to close when she woke up ending with you getting slapped, and called a weird nick name... you got mad grabbed her lifted her off the ground and she kicked you...you dropped and she took off and everything ending up here." the Monk concluded still trying not to laugh._

_"Monk you're smarter than you look, but my confrontation is with the girl not you." Lord Sesshomaru growled as he passed his brother and the two humans on the ground. His eyes were on a very scared prey._

* * *

Kagome let out a sigh when she stopped to take a breath,_ 'Lets just hope that good for nothing Inuyasha will distract Sesshomaru, or better yet Lord fluffy, long enough to let me get a good distance away, or if possible let me get to the well. Heck, there's nothing stopping me from sealing the well so I can go back to my normal life.'_ Kagome thought to herself as, before her mind started to wonder. Something struck her in the back, bringing her back from the far lands of her mind.

"Mama you're squishing me!" The kit yelped as he tried to get free of the bag. Upon hearing her sons yep she jumped.

"Oh Kami, I'm so sorry Shippo I forgot you were still sleeping in my bag." The raven haired miko gasped as she opened the bag to let the kitsune kit out. Carefully she watched as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes before giving a light yawn as he looked at his mother.

"Were are the other? And I don't mean Inu-Baka and the walking pile of dirt?" The red headed kit asked as he looked around the thin green undergrowth before smelling the air.

"I... I um left the group after that mutt brought the walking sand bag into the group, after I caught them last night. I left a note for Sango and Miroku telling them what I was going to do." Kagome said sadly.

Shippo looked at his mom knowing it was going to be a while before they saw their two friends again. "Mama I can smell a hot spring nearby, how about we get a bath and forget about Inu-baka and the walking dirt pile." Shippo asked.

That sounds good to me, let me check to make sure we have the bathing supplies and a changing of cloths, then we can go." The raven haired miko replied as she checked the back pack.

Kagome watched her adopted son as they finally stepped into view of what they were looking for. She turned and placed the kickstand down so her bike could stand up.

She soon reached into the bag and pulled out the shampoo, conditioner, soap, towels, rag and a changing of cloths. She placed Shippo's new hakama and haori as well a miko outfit, but the pants were a different color they were a pale pink instead of a blood red. She then looked at Shippo's new cloths and smiled it has been destined to show his loyalty to the clan he was born in to, it was a royal blue that was adorned with his clans symbol.

"Ok shippo I have what we need, let's get into our bath." Kagome said and turned to find shippo had already stripped off and was heading toward the water. She started laughing when he stopped and went over to get his little float before jumping in.

Kagome turned and stripped off her dirty school uniform and placed in on the grass as she eventually removed the rest and eased in. "Ahhhh, this feels _great_**, **for once I will not have to hear that Inu mutt complaining about bathing." Kagome said with a blissful sigh as she then looked at her kitsune son.

Unknown to them a pair of electric blue eyes watching them with interest while a clawed hand held a flute.

**(Get your minds out of the gutter)**

"Shippo come here so I can wash your hair, its turning brown from all the dirt that is in it." The raven haired miko said as she reached over to the bottle and squeezed some of the shampoo into her hand, and rubbed them together before she rubbed it into the kits hair.

Shippo let out a blissful sigh with the shampoo lathered into his hair from his mother's gentle messaging.

After a few minutes Kagome rinsed his hair out. She was about to reach over and get the bottles for herself when Shippo looked at her with puppy eyes.

"Mama, can I do your hair now?" The little red headed kit asked using his puppy face to win over his mother.

"Fine you can do my hair" Kagome replied and she moved out so that Shippo could get behind her.

* * *

**_ Time skip _**

* * *

Once the two were all cleaned up Kagome put on the new cloths she had gotten for herself. She smiled feeling clean as she looked over at Shippo to see how he liked his new cloths.

"Thank you mama they are so nice." He grinned happily as he jumped into her arms too hug her.

Kagome smiled happily seeing that Shippo loved the new cloths she had specially had made for him. "I'm glad you like the cloths Shippo, I will give you nothing but the best from now on." She said as she nuzzled him.

"Mama what are we going to do now, now that we are not traveling with Sango and Miroku?" The red headed kitsune asked as he looked at his mom.

"For now we will travel and grow stronger. I know we can go to villages that have Miko's and priest that can possibly teach me new spells and how to control my power, well more like develop it. I am also hoping that we will come across a kitsune that is willing to teach you how to use your powers effectively so you will grow stronger." The raven haired miko replied to the kit.

Shippo thought about it before he looked up at his mom. "That sounds great to me, I hope we do come across another kitsune like me!"

Kagome smiled once more as she walked over to her bag and began to pack up the bathing supplies and dirty cloths back in to the bag.

Once she was finished packing she looked over at her adopted son. "Shippo you want to stay here or get a move on so we can get to the nearest village?"

"I want to put as much distance between us and them." The red headed kitsune replayed.

"I will agree with you there, I also want to put as much distance as I can between Lord Sesshomaru and us after what happened this morning." Kagome said with a slightly fearful shiver.

Shippo grinned at his mom as he looked up at her. Shaking her head as she leaned down and picked him up and placed him in her bike basket before she got on and headed off away from where they came.

The electric blue eyes followed the miko and kitsune before trailing after them to see where they were heading.

* * *

**_Else where_**

Inuyasha stood face to face with a ferrous Sango. He had seen her mad but never this mad.

"INUYASHA YOU AIRHEADED, TWO TIMING, GOOD FOR NOTHING HANYO! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO KAGOME OF ALL PEOPLE, ESPECIALLY AFTER EVERY THING SHE HAS DONE FOR YOU... US!" Sango fumed as she gave Inuyasha a death glare that was far worse than what she gave to the perverted monk.

"I did nothing to Kagome. I don't know why she left nor do care. Kikyo is fare better, stronger, and experienced than that desperate wench." The white hanyo growled as he stood by the undead miko.

"KAGOME WAS OUR FRIEND... MY SISTER AND YOU CALLED YOUR SELF HER PROTECTOR. WHEN ALL YOU DID WAS SET HER UP TO BE HURT! SHE PUT HER LIFE ON HOLD SO SHE COULD HELP YOU, YOU UNGREATFULL DOG!" The slayer napped making the monk jump and move away, glad her wrath was directed toward Inuyasha and not him.

Inuyasha looked at Sango in fear, as preying eyes watched from elsewhere in the shadows.

Miroku moved forward to comfort the slayer in her anger, and hurt as Kirara jumped on to her companions shoulder giving her an affectionate.

"There is something I have realized.. Where is Shippo?" The monk asked.

"I have no clue where that little brat is. He was just slowing us down, so better he is gone." Inuyasha snorted and turned away from the two.

"INUYASHA! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU "Sango snarled as she pulled out the Hiraikotsu and without warning slammed in to the hanyo 's nice fluffy white head.

"Come on Kirara let's go find Kagome before she gets too far or endanger." She asked her two tailed feline friend mewed in agreement, before transforming into the fire neko so Sango could scout from the skies.

"Inuyasha you can do what you want, I do not care but I'm going to go and find Kagome." The slayer said before she got onto Kirara's back. After propping herself up on the large cat demon Sango looked at Miroku. "Are you coming or are you going to stay."

"I will going with the beautiful Sango." The monk replied as she walked over to Kirara and got on. Once he was on the cat demon's back and had his hands in an apropeat position he looked over at Inuyasha just as the two tailed feline took into the air.

* * *

**_Back to Kagome and shippo_**

* * *

It was not long before the two found there wait to the dirt road. "Shippo when you're ready to make camp let me know." The raven haired miko said as she peddled toward the closest village.

It was peaceful for the two travelers since the road was not heavily traveled only coming across a few farmers every once and awhile. Time seem to move faster as they traveled.

"Mama can we stop before it gets too late, I'm hungry and tired." The little kitsune said while rubbing eyes.

"Sure, I think there is a clearing not too far from here that we can use for the night." Kagome said and looked at her adopted son. Kagome soon found a clearing just behind the tree line, slowly she came to a stop and dismounted from her bike bad headed through the brush until she reached the clearing and stopped. Carefully she put the kickstand down as she grabbed her back and opened it and pulled out her sleeping bag, her flint and food.

"Shippo do you mind collecting some fire wood, so I can get it going before it gets dark, and only get what you can carry I don't want you hurting yourself also please stay near the clearing encase of danger." Kagome said after a few minutes of getting some of the stuff they need for the night.

"Yes mama." Shippo yawned as she hopped out of the basket to do as he was asked which was not too hard for him.

With the two of them working together the camp was set up. Taking the flit she placed it close to the dry grass she had gathered before striking it to get a fire going. Carefully she added some wood to the small fame until it was big enough to cook over.

Kagome was glad she had brought some food that was not ramen, she pulled out a pack of hot dogs and buns. "Well instead of ramen we will have hot dogs it will be a nice treat for us but once I open the pack we have to eat them before they go bad."

Shippo looked up at his mom happily "Good I was getting tired of eating that stuff so I don't mind." He said cheerfully as he watched her stick the hot do on two stick before they were placed by the fire to cook.

"I can't agree with you more shippo so this is a nice change" The raven haired miko replied as she pulled out a few buns. The two sat there listening to the fire crackling that was soon joined by the gentle sounds of crickets.

Shippo snapped Kagome out of her daze ama are they ready yet I want to eat." Kagome looked over at the cooked meat and smiled and pulled them away from the fire before fixing them.

"Here you are shippo." The raven hair miko said as she handed him a hot dog with ketchup before she picked her up to start eating.

Shippo hungrily took a bite of this new type of food only to find his taste buds light up like fireworks. "Wow Mama this is great this is better than that ramen stuff, I don't know why Inu- mutt had his head shoved up his ass but he need to take it out he don't know what he is missing"

Kagome looked at him in shock never had she heard him us that kind of language but she could not help herself from laughing knowing the kitsune child was correct. "Hurry up shippo it's almost time for bed, a growing boy like you need plenty of rest to grow big and strong"

Shippo nodded as he finished eating his food before looking at her as she unpacked the sleeping bag and laid it out on the ground before letting him slide in to it for the night.

Kagome decide it best to stay up a bit longer before heading to bed, as she leaned against the trunk of a tree she began to hear lullaby that came from what sounded like a flute. It seemed off for her as she slowly diffed off only to be awoken by the sound of bushes moving about 4 yards from her. Jumping to her feet she looked in the direction. As the Miko's eyes adjusted to the darkness she noticed it was not a demon or any human it was Rin Lord Sesshomau's ward.

"Rin? Rin What are you doing here why are you not with Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken?" Kagome asked softly as she looked at the girl.

Rin looked up upon hearing someone calling her name, looking around she found who had called her none other than Lady Kagome "Jaken told this Rin that she could go and get some food but Rin wondered too far and could not find her way back in the dark. Rin also heard a flute and followed it here"

"Well Rin if your still hungry I can fix you something, and as for the flute I do not know where it was coming from for I herd it to." Kagome said as she took out another hotdog and put it near the fire to cook.

"Rin would love that, can Rin stay with until the sun rises? Lord Sesshomaru always told Rin never to travel at night it was too dangerous alone." The girl said with sadness in her voice.

"Its ok Rin you can stay with me until we find Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken, and I agree with him that it's unsafe to travel alone, and I want you to stay close for I don't know if that flute is friend of foe. Not to mention Lord Sesshomaru will teach Jaken a lesson about losing track of you one again." Kagome said as Rin moved closer to her as she eventually sat down until the hot dog was cooked. Pulling the hot dog off and putting it in the bun before fixing it like she did Shippo then handed it to her.

"Rin thank you for letting her stay here for the night," she said as she took a bite of the food only to find to her delight that was great, she continued eating the hotdog until it was gone. Rin turned and looked at Kagome who was leaning aging the tree like before.

Kagome looked over at her as she finished her dinner to see her rubbing her eyes, "Rin you can sleep in my sleeping back its big enough for all three of us, I will join in a bit, just make sure you don't step on Shippo."

Rin looked at her and nodded as she crawled in next to shippo and fell asleep. Kagome was not sure but believed it would be safer to put up a barrier around them encase demons attacked. Closing her eyes she began to focus before chanting the spell the elderly miko had tough her. Seeing the barrier was up she walked over and crawled in to her sleeping bag with the two children and fell asleep for the night.

* * *

**_With Sesshomaru_**

Sesshomaru growled after he lost the Miko's sent it went from having the smell of after the rain and hanyo to being after the rain, which soon vanished. Growling he returned to where Jaken and Rin were only to find Jaken frantically calling for his ward and mumbling about something.

"Jaken where is Rin?" The Prince of ice growled letting none of his emotions show.

"I- I um lost her, I tried to follow her, my lord, but when she went to get food she vanished..." The kappa never finished what he was saying, because before he know it a rock had found its way to his head. Leaving a large red bump on the green toad, that know lay on the ground moaning in pain.

"Ah-Un stay here encase she finds her way back" Sesshomaru said as she headed off once more to see where his ward had wandered of to.

* * *

**Lover:**Yes another chapter is finished thanks to the random reams I have

**Sessy: …..**

**Kagome**: Great and why do I have a peeping tom when im bathing

**Lover:** be grateful lord fluffy was not the one he might have joined you

**Jemmy: *Sips her drink from the tea cup***

**Kagome:** Hay! You would not dare!?

**Sessy: **why would I look at a human nude especially one like her

**Kagome:** Jemmy can you do the honor for me

**Jemmy: *Puts the cup down and smiles.* **Why of course I would love to do the honors. Lover doesn't own Inuyasha plot or its characters, she does though own her own plot and anything else that isn't in Inuyasha


	3. Return

Lover: I will be looking for a new beta reader since Jemmy will not be able to do so and I pray that she is able to come back when things have settled in her life. She is a good person and a good friend even though we have never met face to face, may her path be bright!

Kagome: Aww no, not Jemmy. Don't leave!

Sessy: Good riddance she was too slow *puffs chest up *

Lover & Kagome: YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE SESSHOMARU! JEMMY IS AWESOME AND A GREAT GIRL! HOW ABOUT WE LOCK YOU UP SOMEWHERE FLUFFY-SAMA! * gives death glare*

Sessy: You would not dare to do that to this Sesshomaru. You don't have the guts *smirks triumphantly*

Lover & Kagome: Oh that's it, we are locking your Inu ass in a cage until you learn your lesson * walks toward lord fluffy ready to grab him*

Sessy: * jumps into a tree and looks down at them smugly*

Lover & Kagome: * starts planning *

Sessy: What are you doing * watches*

Lover & Kagome: *Ignores Lord Fluffy*

* * *

**_Last time_**

* * *

_"I- I um lost her, I tried to follow her when she went to get food but she vanished..." the kappa never finished what he was saying with a rock found its mark on his head._

_"Ah-Un, stay here in case she finds her way back," Sesshomaru said as she headed off once more to see where his ward had wandered off to._

* * *

**In the clearing**

* * *

Kagome woke to the sun light peaking over the tree tops in the clearing. She stretched as she looked down at the children that she had with her. She gave them a small smile as she slipped out of the sleeping bag knowing she had a few hours before they woke up. So, she decided to head out to collect some fire wood, maybe a few berries and herbs. Without hesitating, she placed a barrier around the two sleeping kids and headed off into the woods with her bow and arrows to get what she needed.

Soon the raven haired miko was far enough away from the camp to be able to still sense the sleeping children, but she also was able to sense something else she was not sure of. Before she could move she heard a cry of fear and pain.

In shock and horror, she took off towards the sound as she drew her bow and notched an arrow when she came into an open field; shielding her eyes slightly from the bright morning sun until her eyes adjusted.

The raven haired miko looked to see a pack of black wolves harming a poor creature and she knew they were not Koga's. Pulling back the notched arrow, she let it fly with a huge amount of purification surround it as it imbedded itself into the lead hunter's side.

A cry of pain filled the air as the black wolf was purified. "Hey mutts, back off. I will not hesitate to shoot another," Kagome threatened hoping it would scare the growling wolves away.

The wolves showed no interest in leaving the poor creature with two blue tails alone. But as their attention turned towards her, the wolves began to advance toward her.

Realization dawned upon her as she noticed that two tailed creatures were not usually blue colored. However, noticing the wolves advancing closer, Kagome notched two arrows at the same time and drew them back waiting for the wolves to get closer.

Once the wolves' attention was on her, she noticed the two tailed creature slip over to a tree and weakly climb up in it before collapsing from his injuries in a tree branches. She gave a soft smile and released the arrows towards the attacking wolves' since the feline was out of the way.

The arrows flew into the middle of the attack party causing an explosion sending some wolves away while the others were killed.

Kagome watched as the reaming wolves regrouped growling and snarling at her. "Get out of here. This is my last warning," she growled as she notched another arrow, threatening to release it.

The wolves took the third warning and fled into the under growth to get away from her holy power.

"Thank kami they are gone," Kagome sighed as she put away her bow and arrow before walking towards the tree the blue two tailed feline was residing on.

The feline looked at her and hissed hoping to scare her, which failed.

"It's ok. I'm not here to harm you. I just want to take you back to my camp so I can heal those nasty cuts and bites before they get infected or anything. It would be a shamed to kill a beautiful creature such as you. I have a friend named, Kiara, that is a two tailed like you. I would never harm you," the raven haired miko cooed sweetly, seeing it had some effect on the cat demon.

She watched the blue tailed Fire neko slowly climbing down the tree and jumped weakly into her arms. The two tailed creature voiced a small scared mew before snuggling close to her chest.

"There, there, you're safe," she cooed as she headed back towards the camp where the two sleeping kids were.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

It took only thirty minutes for the two to reach the camp. Kagome sat down near her bag where she sat the two tailed in her lap as she began to dig through it looking for her first aid kit.

"Ah ha, found it," the raven haired miko exclaimed as she pulled it out before setting it down to open it.

"This may hurt, but it is not meant to hurt you. It's used for cleaning out the wounds so that they don't get infected," she said as she poured some alcohol on to a peace of cotton and began to rub it on to the open wounds.

Out of nowhere the two tail hissed, making Kagome jump in surprise. "It's ok, it's doing its job to heal the wound without infection," she said as she applied some salved and wrapped the wounds up.

The sounds of the kids waking up caught Kagome's attention. "Crud, I forgot the fire wood. Do you mind staying here so I can get the food to cook us breakfast?" The raven haired miko asked. The little Blue tailed fire neko nodded and moved out of her lap so she could do what she needed to do.

Kagome smiled as she jumped to her feet and took off into the woods. Taking the amount of wood she needed, she headed back over to the ashes of last night's fire. Easily and skillfully she got the fire going and started to cook immediately.

"If you're anything like Kirara, you like fish. Hopefully on our way to find Lord Sesshomaru, I will be able to get you some," she said the blue fire neko, as she heard the kids starting to awake from the smell of food.

"MMM, mama, that smells good. What are you cooking?" the red headed Kitsune asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm fixing bacon and eggs for you so we can head on out before it gets too late in the day. Also, I want to return Rin to Lord Sesshomaru before he goes in to a blood rage. But, before we do, we are going to get a bath because I know the great lord has a sensitive nose and does not like the smell of unclean human," the raven haired miko said as she finished cooking the food and handed each one of them a plate.

"Oh, and I have not forgotten about you, my neko friend" Kagome said giving him some of the tenderly cooked bacon with a smiled.

* * *

Time skip

* * *

It did not take long before everything was packed and everyone bathed. As they headed in the direction from which Rin came from, they knew there was a huge chance of meeting the Inuyokai along the way.

"Um, Lady Kagome, can Rin ask you a question?" the young girl asked.

"Sure, what is it?" the raven hared miko asked happily, while stroking the neko in her arms who seemed to be enjoying her love and attention greatly.

"Why are you not with Inuyasha, the monk and the demon slayer?" Rin asked.

"Oh, that's a bit complicated. But I will tell you the best I can... You remember Kikyo, the living dead priestess?" she podded and looked at Rin who nodded. "Inuyasha allowed her into the group, even though she had tried to kill me and take my soul many times. Inuyasha has not bothered to stop her or anything, while Sango and Miroku have. I let them know the reason why I left. So, after I return you to Lord Sesshomaru, I'm heading to Kaede's to leave Shippo and the blue fire neko. Then, for three months, I will return home and train before returning here to finish my task of collecting the shards. If Inuyasha or Kikyo found out I was not here in this era, they would try to seal the well so that I wouldn't be able to return here," Kagome said as she looked at Rin.

"Rin has never liked the undead woman. She is so full of hatred, so your secret is safe with me Lady Kagome. And if you want, I can pass the information to the slayer and monk that you will be away for three months. Knowing you, Lady Kagome, you will come back stronger than you are now," Rin said happily as she looked up at her mother figure with a smile.

"Thanks, Rin, that means a lot to me," the raven haired miko said with a smile as she looked at Shippo who was nodding in agreement as the 4 kept moving on.

* * *

With Lord Sesshomaru

* * *

_' I know that girl could not have gotten far. If anything happens to Rin, I will make the kappa pay dearly for it,'_ the Great Lord of the West growled as he moved through the trees looking for his ward. It was not long before the sweet scent of his ward hit his nose. For him, her scent was never hard to miss since it reminded him of a patch of wild flowers that she used to torment the poor kappa with.

Sesshomaru soon caught the scent of a male fox yokai that smelled of wild berries, a male fire neko who smelled like a lemon and mint mix, and lastly a female who smelled like peach blossoms. Standing there for a moment in confusion, he then headed toward his ward with questions flowing through his mind, yet never letting his icy mask fall. As he drew closer he could hear the conversation, but almost fell over when he saw his half-brother's miko traveling with the fox kit, and a blue fire neko.

"I promise. When I get a hold of that vessel of Lord Sesshomaru he is going to get it for not doing as he is told. You also need to stay close to Jaken or better yet Ah-Un for that may be the only thing protecting you from life and death," the raven haired miko said.

"Rin will stay close to them from now on and will try to stay close to Ah-Un in case of danger. And Rin promises not to wander too far from Master Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru," the young girl said and looked up at her with a smile.

"Good. I will bring you something when I return. I just hope lord Sesshomaru forgot what I called him a few days ago," Kagome said.

"Mama, what did you call him?" Shippo asked.

"Rin wants to know too," the young girl said.

"It was after I left the group, it started raining. I found a tree to use as a way to stay dry and I fell asleep. When I awoke the only thing I saw was a pair of beautiful gold eyes. My first thought was that Inuyasha had found me and so I reacted by slapping. Then I called him Lord Fluffy… and from there this is how I ended up finding you," Kagome said as she looked down to see Rin, Shippo, and the fire neko snickering before laughing.

Sesshomaru looked on with a hidden goal as they neared his camp

_'oh this will be fun'_ the Lord of the West thought as he stalked behind them to give the miko a good scare.

In no time, the miko, fire neko, kitsune kit, and the child arrived with Lord Sesshomaru trailing behind without any of them knowing.

"MASTER JAKEN!" Rin cried as she went to the kappa.

"Rin, you foolish child! You should not run off like that! Lord Sesshomaru would have had my skin if I had not found you," Scolded the green kappa.

"Ohhh? You found Rin? You could not find your own nose if it fell off your face you green imp! I hope Lord Sesshomaru will skin you! Why he keeps you around I have no clue! Ah-Un makes a better protector than you," Kagome yelled.

"WHY YOU WENCH! I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW IM MI'LORDS VES..." the kappa never finished his words when a rock came flying past Kagome and smacked the kappa in the middle of the forehead.

Kagome froze knowing only one person could make a hit like that. With a gulp, she pushed her fear down and turned to face the one person she was hoping to avoid.

_'damn it damn it DAMN IT!, not now, not_ HIM

Lord Sesshomaru was doing a great job hiding his amusement as he sensed fear spike and then disappear as he watched the miko turn to face him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, your ward is safe, fed and bathed. I'm sorry to tell you that I must be going. I have a long journey ahead of me. Oh, and I will see you later Rin," Kagome said as she showed her respect to the Lord before heading off with Shippo and blue fire neko in tow.

Looking ahead Kagome knew the three months ahead of her were going to be hard and stressing, but it would all be worth it.

* * *

Lover: Sorry it took so long to get it done.

Sessy: It shows how uneducated you are.

Lover: I hope our new Beta kicks your …..

Kagome: * cups Lovers mouth * Really, but I do agree.

Lover: hehehe good :)


	4. Shocked

**Lover: **YES! Jemmy is back in business! Now I have someone to torture the mean Sessy ***glares*** Jemmy can you lock Lord Fluffy in his cage?  
**Sessy: **Yeah right no human can harm me ***looks down upon the four girls with a smirk***  
**Kagome: **hummm well I can do the same beads as Inuyasha now the Kaede taught me the spell  
**Jemmy: *Walks in to the room with a giant cupcake* **Yo, everyone Jemmys back! ***some random guy walks in with a strange bird shaped cage. Jemmy pays him and he leaves* **Sess get your sexy as in the cage before I have to grab your sexy ass and drag you in here myself.  
**Lover: **heheheh disclaimer please *** randomly grabs Jemmy in a hug and never lets her go.*  
****Kagome:** Lover does not own Inuyasha... got any ideas Jemmy?  
**Jemmy: *her jaw is hanging open as she stares at her giant cupcake on the ground. Tears weld up in her eyes* **L-lover you made me waist a perfectly good cupcake! ***Starts bawling***

* * *

_**Last time**_

* * *

_"WHY YOU WENCH! I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW IM MI'LORDS VES..." The kappa never finished his outburst, for a rock came flying Kagome. It struck its target scare in the noggin. The small green kappa moaned in pain as he fell backwards. _

_Kagome froze knowing only one person could make a hit like that. With a gulp, she pushed her fear down and turned to face the one person she was hoping to avoid._

_'Damn it. Damn it. DAMN IT!, Not now, not HIM!'_

_Lord Sesshomaru was doing a great job hiding his amusement as he sensed fear spike from the miko before him. He watched as she slowly turned around to face him, all traces of fear slowly disappeared. _

_"Lord Sesshomaru, your ward is safe, fed and bathed. I'm sorry to tell you that I must be going. I have a long journey ahead of me. Oh, and I will see you later Rin," Kagome said as she showed her respect to the Lord before heading off with Shippo and the blue fire neko._

_Kagome looked ahead. She know all too well that what lay ahead of her was going to be stressing and difficult, but in the end it would be worth it, because it always was._

As the three traveled toward Kaede's village Kagome continually glanced at them with worry.

"My little blue two tailed neko still need time to heal, but after that your more than welcome to stay with us or if you want you can leave, that's up to you. But, if you decide to stay you will need a name.. how about Akihiko **(bright prince), **and Shippo I need you to help Kaede over the next three months and do not tell Inuyasha where I am, only you will know when I will be back, with the special bond we have." Kagome said as she stopped at the road that led into the village.

The blue fire neko looked at Kagome and purred. He like his new name, it would fit him as long as he stayed alongside her.

"I understand, mama are you not going to walk us to Lady Kaede's?" Shippo asked as he looked up at his mother.

"No Shippo I'm not I will watch you go to her hut from here, I want to be gone so that Inuyasha will not know I have left." Kagome said as she handed Akihiko to Shippo before sending them off to Kaede. Turning she left and masked her sent the best she could before walked over to the bone eaters well. Kagome climbed onto the well and was about to jump, she stopped and looked back towards the village. One quick glance was all she would needed to feel sure of her decision, and with that she slipped off into the well.

* * *

_**Three months later**_

* * *

Kagome smiled as she packed the last of her items. She would need all of this in the feudal era. After checking over her supplies Kagome stood up and walked over to her closet pulling out her two kaiken **(8-10in daggers**), two war fans that could easily be hidden in the pockets of her haori, and last were two kodachi **(short swords)** that she would keep hidden in the fold of her hakama so no one would see them until she was ready to use them. With a smiled she casted a spell on her packed items to make them all light.

"Since I do not know how powerful I have gotten I better conceal most of my power so no one can sense it, until its needed." Kagome said aloud as she walked down the steps from her room.

"Don't worry Kagome I'm sure, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Akihiko and Kirara will be happy to see you. I will say you have grown a lot in the last three months, and I'm proud of you no matter what you do in life." Kagome's mom said when she heard her daughter.

"Thanks mom I hope to come back and visit soon, when I return to Kaede's village again." Kagome replied as she hugged her mom before heading for the well house. With ease she opened the well door and jumped easily into the well.

Kagome watched the pale blue light surrounded her as she was being taken back to the feudal era. _'It's so good to be back.' _Kagome thought as she looked up toward the forming sky. She landed gracefully at the bottom of the well, back in the feudal era.

"MAMA MAMA! YOUR BACK!" a familiar voice cried out as she climbed out of the well. Within moments Shippo and Akihiko where on her, sending the surprised miko to the ground.

"Shippo, Akihiko! It's so good to see you again, have you two been behaving?" The raven haired miko said happily as she eyed her son and companion.

"Yes mama, and Inu-baka and the walking dirt are at Kaede's as well as Sango, Kirara, Miroku. But, none have seen Akihiko, since I knew Inuyasha would try to kill him if he was there but I have talked to Sango and she said that when you return that they will follow you." Shippo informed his mother.

Akihiko mewed and jumped into the awaiting arms of Kagome. Standing up Kagome headed towards Kaede's village to see her friends.

"Oh that reminds me, Akihiki I brought you and Kirara a treat, as well as you Shippo" Kagome said as they came in to view of the hut.

Kagome sighed as she raised a barrier around them just as a red flash struck out at them. "Nice to see your still here Inuyasha." The raven haired miko said with no emotion in either her face or her voice.

"You're not welcome in this village, wench, now leave before I make you." Inuyasha growled angrily.

"I am welcomed in any village that excepts me, you how ever have no say nor can you make me go back to being your mate _Inuyasha_" Kagome said as she looked at him, with royal blue eyes which was a result from her powers growing.

"Want to bet you do not have enough power to fight me and win, nor do the bead work thanks to Kikyo,. And what's it to you now that I have mated with Kikyo, you jealous of her!" Inuyasha gloated.

"What you do now is none of my concern I no longer need your protection, nor do I care what you do with the undead miko you have made your choice and I have made mine. I do not harbored the love I once held for you, Inuyasha. I have let go of the past so that I may see the future." Kagome said as she walked around the stunned hanyo and into the hut paying not mind to the Kikyo who was flaring her reiki toward her.

"Sango, Miroku, and Kirara it's so good to see you, come let us catch up on what I have missed out on. Oh this is Akihiko I helped him out when he was attacked by some wolves, he's a beautiful blue two tailed." Kagome cooed slightly toward the blue two tailed in her arms who was purring proudly.

Kagome removed her back pack from her shoulder before she reached in to the bag and pulled out two cans of tuna.

"Kagome you soil them to much." The raven haired demon slayer said as she hugged her sister.

"Well if I can't spoil them then who will?" Kagome laughed when she opened the cans and put them side by side so the two fire neko's could eat.

"You are full of surprises Kagome, never in my life would I ever see a blue two tail, they are so rare do to people wanting the extravert pelt not to mention once they choose a master or companion they bind their life to that person so they will live as long as they do. So if you are kill Akihiko will die as well, it's something similar to being mated to a demon." Sango said as she noticed Kagome's royal blue eyes instead of her usual honey brown ones.

"Well I would not trade anything to change the past, he was in danger how was I supposed to dismiss that? He is already so dear to me." Kagome said as she rubbed Akihiko with a smile.

* * *

_**Time Skip**_

* * *

"So what are you guys going to do now, and when did your eyes change color?" Sango asked her sister once they were out of ear shot of the Hanyo, but now with in hearing range of the Diyokai, Lord Sesshomaru.

"I noticed it after I finished my training apparently it was from the growth of my powers I learned some useful spells to ward off powerful attack as well some sword play." Kagome said with a smile as she looked up at the sky.

"If I know you, you, will be using them on Inuyasha, Lord Sesshomaru if the need arises." Sango said as she looked at her sister seeing just how much she had grown in the last three months.

"Yes, but my question to you is will you continue to follow Inuyasha or will you and Miroku follow me?" THe raven haired miko said as she once again turned her royal blue eyes back on to the demon slayer.

"Kagome I am not loyal to Inuyasha nor is Miroku or Kirara, we are loyal to you and you alone."

**Sesshomaru and his beast conversation  
(**_sesshomaru, __**sessy's beast)**_

Sesshomaru sat in the tree, his aura hidden from them as he listened. But something caught his attention when she said, "The Growth of my power".

_'How much has her power grown, even if she does not win how long can she hold me off..'_

_**'She smells good make a perfect mate and mother to our pups'**_

_'That woman will not be our mate I will take an Inu demoness for our mate I will have no hanyos as mine or our heirs.'_

'_**Ha ha, she is not mere human can't you smell it she is a rare breed, and a very powerful one at that, she is a silver Inu miko demones.'**_

_'That's impossible she looks nor acts nothing like an inu demoness.'_

'_**Her demon side was put into a deep slumber, but in a few months' time she will be in heat, and I will make sure she is pupped unless she somehow hides herself from us... She is strong does not fear us and is a good mother to both the kit and our ward, I will not let any other male have her.'**_

_'If I have anything to do with it she will not carry our pups, yes she has good motherly instincts and power but she does not dress or act like any of the demoness of the court or that of a human.'_

_**'That why I have chosen her as our mate you will eventually mate and pup her.' **__his beast growled smugly_

_'Damn you.'_

There talk was cut short as something grabbed their attention.

"Lord Sesshomaru I know your there so please come out, listen in on people's conversation." Kagome said without looking into the forest.

_**'Mate her you will, for if she can sense you then she is truly strong.'**_

_'How can she?! NO one has been able to ever discover us let alone notice we have been there.'_

_**'I know I chose our mate well and this proves it.' **_His beast purred.

Sesshomaru looked up from here he sat as he pushed his beast to the back of his mind.

**Back to normal**

"Kagome what are you talking about why would Lord Sesshomaru be..." Sango stopped in mid-sentence as she saw the Western Lord step out of the forest.

"Glad you decided to join us, you enjoy listening to the conversation?" Kagome said calmly.

_**'Mark her, claim her as ours!'**_

Sesshomaru pushed his beast to the back of his mind once more as he looked at the two women.

"I do not ease drop on what does not concern me how ever I am curious about how your eyes changed color, and I don't think it's because of your power growth." Sesshomaru said blankly even though he was curious about it.

'_**Ha ha ha ha , I knew you would want to get to know our mate better!' **_His beast laughed.

_'Shut it already!' _Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh well, does not matter to me I have grown into most of my powers, I only need to train in some way here." Kagome said as she turned her back to him as she sensed Inuyasha coming. Neither of her company had noticed him yet, or so she thought, she could sense him quicker than many others because of the special mark she had placed upon him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE SESSHOMARU! YOU BETTER NOT HERE TO TAKE MY WOMEN!" The white maned Inu hanyo barked.

"Your women? Who is your women?" Kagome said hiding her anger.

"My women consist of Kikyo and you, since Kikyo can't birth me heirs you will be doing that Kagome so me and Kikyo will have kids." Inuyasha said puffing up his chest as he moved closer to Kagome so he could mark her, not noticing the anger rolling off of Sango, Kagome, and Sesshomaru in huge waves.

Once Inuyasha was in range, without warning; Kagome channeled her Reiki into her arm as she punched the hanyo in the jaw sending him flying through several trees.

"INUYASHA! YOU CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE BUT I WILL NOT, I REPEAR I WILL NOT, BE USED AS A BROOD MARE, CONCUBINE, OR ANY THING LIKE THAT GOT IT!" The raven haired miko growled as she got ready to fight.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Lover:** Yes I'm cruel for living a cliffy the reason is I would have done too much at one time I want to 'annoy' someone (sessy).** *still hoding Jemmy***

**Jemmy: *Still bawling because of her cupcake, than a light bulb pops above her head.* **Hey Lover lets go take a walk over to my _special_ cage. ***I purred as I slowly wormed our way to the special cage***

**Sessy: **ass

**Kagome: **well I want to know if I kick his ass or not

**Lover: **oh just for the hell of it I might let let you kick Sesshomaru's ass in a fight heheheh

**Jemmy: *Unlocks the cage and step into it, the cage instantly locks itself* **HAAA THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING ME DROP- ***Shakes the door, and suddenly her face goes white* **Opps… I may have just locked up in here… ***Walks away from the door and sits in a corner where mushrooms are growing* **Behind a blond is hard…. ***Mushrooms start to grow on me and dust bunnies cuddle around me* **I forgot to make a key to…

**Lover: *hands Jemmy a fresh patch of her favorite cupcakes as she works on getting her out of the cage* **I still love Jemmy no matter how many dumb moment she or I have **^_^**


End file.
